Sang Penerus: A Little Dream
by chezahana
Summary: Kini masa lalu bukanlah penghalang untuk mencapai masa depannya.Uchiha Sasuke telah menemukan kembali kehidupan dan kebahagiaan yang sempat hilang dari dirinya. Bersama Haruno Sakura, dia pun memupuk kembali impiannya. Semi-Canon. Fluff. RnR?


**Sang Penerus: A Little Dream**

_** story by : chezahana-chan**_

_**disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>_

**WARNING : Fluff, Typos, and OOC (maybe) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu langit seolah sedang menampakkan pesonanya pada para makhluk ciptaan Sang Maha Kuasa. Tentunya dapat dibayangkan betapa indahnya langit yang dipenuhi taburan bintang bak permata yang menggantung di angkasa. Kilaunya berikan secercah harapan akan masa depan. Tak hanya itu. Langit seakan ingin sekali menunjukkan bahwa dia memiliki lebih banyak keindahan yang tak mampu terurai oleh kata. Purnama pun berbicara. Sinarnya lekat menatap deretan bangunan dan makhluk hidup yang kini berlalu-lalang di sudut-sudut jalan Konoha. Asyik sekali dia mengintip sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berjalan berduaan. Sang pemuda memakai seragam jounin dan sang gadis muda itu memakai seragam kunoichinya.

"Bagaimana misimu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis di samping pemuda itu. Mata emeraldnya bersinar cerah seolah tak pernah redup. Dapat ditafsirkan bahwa dia tengah berbahagia bisa berjalan berdua dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke singkat. Tak sedikit pun dia balas menatap gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh binar. Mata onyxnya terfokus pada objek di depannya. Sebuah restoran yang dirasanya cukup untuk menghilangkan laparnya setelah seharian menjalani misi.

"Sakura..."

"Ya," jeda sejenak, "ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau lapar?" jawab Sasuke yang lebih tepatnya disebut pertanyaan. Onyxnya terus terpaku pada restoran itu. Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke akhirnya menyadari objek penting apa yang menyita perhatian si bungsu Uchiha itu. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Lebih memilih itu," tunjuk Sakura. Sasuke menoleh sejenak menatap gadis itu. Ekspresinya bingung. "Atau...nasi goreng tomat yang kubuatkan khusus untukmu?" lanjut Sakura yang kembali menatap onyx Sasuke. Dia tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sembari melangkahkan kakinya kembali perlahan meninggalkan Sakura, membuat gadis itu merengut kesal.

Mau tak mau Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang ternyata malah menjauh dari restoran itu hingga akhirnya langkahnya menyamai Sasuke dan berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau aku minta masakan ibuku, kau mau bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke setengah menyeringai.

"Jadi kau mau itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura balik dengan tatapan jahilnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sekali.

"Sudah sampai," ujarnya begitu mereka sampai di sebuah rumah khas tradisional Jepang. Tertulis dengan jelas di dinding samping pintu rumah itu: **Kediaman Uchiha.**

Sakura tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Kata-kata yang penuh dengan untaian syair rindu. Membuat sang Uchiha tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Tidak mau masuk?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri memegang gagang pintu yang sudah dibukanya sejak tadi. Rupanya Sakura tak menyadari hal itu. Kekaguman pada rumah kecil nan sederhana telah menyita pikirannya.

"Cepatlah!" perintah Sasuke yang berusaha sehalus mungkin walau malah terdengar dingin.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjejaki halaman rumah itu. Sinar bulan menyorot bentuk luar rumah itu. Sangat khas Uchiha. Halaman depannya malah terlihat gersang mengingat tak ada pepohonan di sana. Ah, rasanya sulit bagi Sakura untuk mendeskripsikan bentuk rumah itu. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Dia sudah sangat lelah setelah hampir seharian membantu Tsunade mengerjakan tugas rumah sakit. Itu sebenarnya lebih disebut pemaksaan berhubung Sakura harus meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya. Namun mengingat tugasnya sebagai kunoichi, mau tak mau Sakura menurutinya.

Langkah kaki mungilnya menjejaki tempat itu. Lampu hanya menambah kesan bahwa rumah itu berpenghuni.

"Aku lapar." Suara khas dari bungsu Uchiha itu seketika membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Ap—" Seketika Sakura menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke yang tengah meringis menahan lapar. Oke, itu hanya terlihat samar dan hanya Sakura melihatnya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san," jawab Sakura setengah menahan tawa. Sasuke langsung men-deathglare-nya. Dan Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Mandi dulu sana!" perintah Sakura setengah mengusir. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah bergelut di dapur memasak untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Dulu ketika hanya ada dendam di hatinya, ia hanya mampu mengucap kata-kata nista, sumpah serapah, dan tak sedikit pun berkata manis. _**

**_ Dulu ketika ia memilih jalan itu (jalan kegelapan), tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan mampu menemukan cahayanya. _**

**_ Dulu ketika gadis itu mengucap cinta sambil berurai airmata padanya, ia bahkan tak menoleh sama sekali. _**

**_ Namun sekarang... _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

Bulan enggan beranjak dari singgasananya, seolah dialah yang merajai malam. Sang alam pun tak mau kalah. Suara jangkrik kian mendominasi malam yang mungkin akan panjang. Semilir angin malam membuat para permata hijau itu bergerak seirama dengan nada sang angin.

Kini gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah berbaring terlelap sambil setengah memeluk sesuatu yang amat sangat berharga baginya. Tak sedikit pun dia biarkan tangannya atau bahkan pelukannya menyakiti tubuh ringkih malaikat pujaannya itu. Sempurna. Itulah gambaran dirinya saat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke menarik napasnya perlahan lalu kembali menghembuskannya. Senyum tipis terukir dari bibirnya. Perlahan tangannya membuka pintu itu agar tak bersuara. Cahaya lampu tak mengganggu pandangannya. Dia malah bersyukur karena berkat lampu itu dia dapat melihat dua orang yang amat berharga di hidupnya kini.

Kakinya melangkah mendekat. Dapat dilihat bahwa gadis... ah ya, seharusnya diralat sejak tadi. Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu kini telah resmi menjadi wanita, istri, dan ibu dari keturunan Uchiha.

Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang kini didiami oleh dua makhluk indah itu. Sakura dengan gaun tidurnya berwarna merah tengah memeluk sang putra Uchiha. Tubuh malaikatnya itu itu masih sangat kecil dan ringkih. Kulitnya berwarna putih kemerahmerahan. Pipinya sedikit chubby. Alisnya pun masih terlihat samar dengan bulu-bulu alis berwarna kecokelatan tipis sekali. Bibirnya agak kemerahan dan rambutnya berwarna hitam seperti sang ayah. Tubuhnya dibalut kaos biru yang tertutup selimut.

Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas kapan malaikat penawar benci di hatinya itu lahir ke dunia. Tepat satu minggu yang lalu dan tadi Sakura harus menitipkan anaknya pada salah satu suster karena wanitanya itu dipanggil Hokage. Sasuke sedikit mengutuk sikap Hokage itu. Namun dia tetap tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Tatapannya melembut. Dia bersyukur Kami-sama memberinya tanggung untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

Lalu dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah buah hatinya itu. Perlahan dia mengecup pucuk kepala sang malaikat kecilnya seraya berbisik :

** "Kau anakku. Aku..."**Ucapannya terhenti kala bayi mungil itu menggeliat pelan. Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum sangat tulus.

"Aku—"

**"—sayang padamu." **

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar. Jelas itu bukan suaranya melainkan suara wanita yang kini tengah mengelus kepala sang buah hati mereka sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum menatap Sasuke penuh binar kebahagiaan yang terpancar di matanya. Bungsu itu pun tak dapat menahan senyumnya lagi. Tatapannya makin melembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "Arigatou..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong> Kini masa lalu bukanlah penghalang untuk mencapai masa depannya. Sang penerus Uchiha itu kini telah lahir ke dunia dengan membawa impian sang ayah: <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Menjaga desa tercintanya, Konohagakure.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai. Dan untuk tema seperti ini kayaknya terlalu hancur ya? Gak bisa bikin Semi Canon soalnya. Jadi maaf kalau jelek dan mengecewakan. **

** Btw, itu SasuSaku-nya OOC gak? **  
><strong> Saya berusaha bikin yang semanis mungkin tapi gatot Romantis gak? Haha. Kalau bagi saya keromantisan SasuSaku bukan dengan kissing atau sebagainya. Tapi cukup interaksi dengan tatapan mata. Atau cukup dengan Sasuke bicara dengan Sakura itu udah romantisss banget. <strong>

** Soal anaknya itu asli ngebayangin adik saya yang pas baru lahir. Haha. Waktu itu alisnya hampir ga ada. Malah saya pikir bakal botak. Haha. Tapi pas udah gede, lumayan tebel tuh alisnya. :DD **

** Okelah, cukup segitu aja ceritanya. Terakhir mohon reviewnya.**

**Pamulang, 03 Januari 2012 **

**Sign**

**_chezahana-chan_**


End file.
